From Today to Tomorrow
by Yoh Kamikase
Summary: *A Mimato fic* Yamato and Mimi becomes the best of friends. But... something they really don't know is happening between them. Will it work out?CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!
1. Reminiscence

From Today to Tomorrow.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Reminiscence  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. If I do, then the endingwould have been Mimato instead of Sorato. But. I do own Yamato! Mwahahaha!!! (JOKE!) I don't own him either (unfortunately). If you would like to know, Akiyoshi Hongo-sama does. Idon't own the song "Kyou Kara Asu He To" (From Today to Tomorrow), the Gatekeepers ending theme either. Yumi Matsuzawa does. I own Yuki Kamikase, Reika Yunami and other extras in this fic that aren't in Digimon. (OK, 'nuff said.)  
  
AUTHOR'S RANT: This is my first ever official posted fanfic so please guys, be nice to me. This fanfic is dedicated to UPA "Those who forsake us shall be burned by our power. But. those who respect us shall be blinded by our glory. For. together we stand and together we shall fall." and AAA "Our aim is to spread animania." Thanks to Faith (Hikaru-chan), my buddy who always gave me countless ideas and for always listening to my gibberish talks and to UPA, (my best buddies) who always had been and will always be my inspiration in everything that I do. Hi to my clans (AnimeFreaks, Genei Ryodan, Hokage Ninjas, Balamb SeeD, Knight Hunters and Animen) and clanmates especially Ten-chan and Mikagami-kun. To UPA and AAA: e-mail ME!!! Onegai shimasu! Hello, Mimato fans! OK, 'NUFF SAID! I'm being VERY talkative these days. Anyway, on with the story! Please Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Reminiscence  
  
"It's getting late. Where is he anyway?" the cute girl with pink hair and brown eyes said as she glanced at the restaurant wall clock. "Damn, he's ten minutes late. Yare yare. he was like that before and he still hasn't changed."  
  
This girl is undergoing some sorta thingy called flashback. She could still remember when they first met. They were still freshmen and it was the first day of classes. He was already 30 minutes late for class. After he was scolded by the teacher, he sat at a vacant seat beside her and asked her name.  
  
"I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. You're a new student, nee?" Mimi asked the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida. You can call me Matt. Yeah, I'm kinda new here. So, you know getting around here? I'm not familiar with the building so. uh," he stuttered.  
  
"So. you want me to show you the whole place?" Mimi ended his sentence.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, could you?" Yamato asked again.  
  
"Sure. So, let's eat recess together and we'll take a walk around the campus, nee?" Mimi offered.  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!" the school bell went berserk. It was already recess.  
  
Yamato and Mimi walked out of the classroom together. They walked toward Mimi's group of friends: Yuki Kamikase, Sora Takenouchi and Reika Yunami.  
  
"Nee, Mimi-chan, who's that cute blonde guy?" Yuki whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he's so darn handsome." Sora added.  
  
"Mimi-chan, is he your boyfriend?" Reika asked.  
  
"Eh?! Boyfriend?!" Mimi was strtled at Reika's question.  
  
"HONTOU?!" The three said in unison.  
  
"Anyway, I'll introduce him to all of you." Mimi said unminding what her friends said.  
  
"Guys." Mimi cleared her throat. "This is Yamato Ishida. He's our new student." Mimi said pointing at Matt.  
  
"Hi." Matt said. The girls just giggled.  
  
"This is Yuki Kamikase." Mimi pointed to the girl with shoulder length jet black hair and blue eyes and wears a pair of round glasses.  
  
"This is Sora Takenouchi." Mimi pointed to the girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"This is Reika Yunami." Mimi pointed to the girl with long blue hair and red eyes.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Matt said.  
  
"Nice meeting you too." The three said in unison.  
  
Mimi started to tour Matt around the campus with her friends. A lot of girls were staring, glaring and throwing the you're-mine-and-I'll-never- let-you-go look at Matt because he was really darn handsome. He already became a heartthrob and the topic of almost all the girls at school in the first few hours of his high school life. But, he really didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He just enjoyed Mimi's company. Classes were over. After a few hours. the sun was overwhelmed by the moon.  
  
"Mi-mi, huh?" Matt murmured as he lay on his bed in his room. "She seems like a nice girl to me. Actually, I like her."  
  
Matt's words knocked on his head.  
  
"Huh? What did I just say?!" Matt thought. "Do I actually like her?"  
  
Matt's thoughts lulled him to sleep. As days went by, Mimi and Matt became really good friends and they became the best of friends. Many girls started to hate Mimi (poor Mimi-chan!) because they are jealous of Mimi's getting around with Matt. Their school already had a new group: the Yamato Ishida Oendan Girls.  
  
One day.  
  
The founder of the Yamato Ishida Oendan Girls, Jun Motomiya, interviewed Matt.  
  
"Nee, Yamato-kun." Jun started as she approached Matt.  
  
"Yamato.kun?!" Mimi, Yuki, Sora, Reika, the Yamato Ishida Oendan Girls and all the other people in school disbelievingly asked in unison.  
  
"How dare she call Matt 'kun'?!" murmured other girls.  
  
"Uhmmm. Doushite?" Matt asked Jun.  
  
"Is the rumor true?" Jun asked.  
  
"What rumor?" Matt asked in return.  
  
"The rumor about you and Mimi. is Mimi your. your. " Jun shook as he spoke.  
  
"My what?" Matt impatiently asked.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Jun finally asked.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?????!!!!! MATT'S GIRLFRIEND?????!!!!!" echoed through the whole school.  
  
"My girlfriend? Well."  
  
"Well?" Jun asked.  
Well, watcha think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it good or bad? (Gee, don't I sound redundant?) Please make some comments and suggestions! And please, be nice at reviewing! You can also e-mail me! PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Waiting For You

From Today to Tomorrow…

Chapter 2: Waiting for You

DISCLAIMER: I don't in any way own Digimon. Akiyoshi Hongo-sama does. And the Gatekeepers Ending Theme "Kyou Kara Asu He To" (From Today to Tomorrow). Yumi Matsuzawa does. BUT I do own Yuki Kamikase, Reika Yunami and other extras.

AUTHOR'S RANT: I'm very sory for the very late review! HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI! My computer's internet crashed! MIMATO AND TAIORA FOREVER! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Your reviews helped me very much! Thanks to Faith-chan for everything! Thanks to Oamilah (my computer) for all your cooperation as I write my fic. I dedicate this fic to UPA and AAA especially those who reviewed (Hersa-chan from UPA, Hershey-chan and Jess-kun from AAA). Thanks too! I dedicate this also to my clans: Anime Freaks, Genei Ryodan, Hokage Ninjas, Balamb SeeD, Knight Hunters, Animen and the newest: Shinsengumi - thanks for accepting me especially Saitou-san! Aku Zoku San! And last but not the least, I dedicate this to my pet dogs: Inu Yasha "Inu" and Kouga, to my pet cat, Shoryu Ken "Shoryu" and her kittens Yoh and Hao. Ok, nuff said for gibberish talks. On with the story!…

CHAPTER 2: Waiting For You

            "My girlfriend?…Well…"

            "Well?" Jun asked.

            "No. She's just a good friend of mine!" Matt said without thinking.

            "Really???" Jun irritatingly asked. (She's always irritating!^-^)

~*~*~*~*~At Yamato's Room~*~*~*~*~*

            "Is Mimi just a friend of mine?" Matt repeatingly asked himself as he was lying on his bed.

The Next Day…

            "I wonder where Matt could be? He said he'd join me for recess." Mimi thought. "Maybe he's with Taichi, Koushiro and his brother, Takeru."

            "Hi Mimi!" greeted Takeru.

            "Oh, good timing, Takeru!" 

            "Huh?!" Takeru wondered.

            "Have you seen Yamato?" Mimi asked.

            "My brother? Haven't seen him since this morning."said Takeru.

            "Oh… thanks anyway." Said Mimi, a little disappointed.

            As Mimi walked on in  the corridors, he saw Taichi…

            "Ah, chotto matte… Taichi!"  Mimi ran towards Taichi.

            "Oh, Mimi. Doshita no?" asked Taichi.

            "Have… you… seen…. Yamato?" asked Mimi, gasping for breath.

            "Uh, yeah. I thought he's been hanging out with you guys."

            "Heck! Why else would I ask you where he is if he's hanging out with us! Anyway… Where? Where is he? Where have you seen him?" Mimi freaked.

            "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Gosh! You don't have to freak out! Anyway, I saw him on top of the tree."

            "Where? What tree? For God's sake, there's so many trees in this darned school!" Mimi freaked again.

            "Gee, this girl's scary." Taichi thought. "I saw him on top of the tree near the gymnasium."said Taichi.

Outside the Gymnasium…

            Mimi found Matt sitting on the tree playing his harmonica with the tune of "Kyou Kara Asu He To".

Itsumade mo wasurenai 

_  
Takusan no_

_  
Mono moratta ne _

_  
Sora no iro_

_  
Utsushite hikaru_

_  
Aoi houseki ya_

_  
Koi no tachi_

_  
Hane mawaru _

_  
Hiroi ni wa ja nai_

_  
Motto motto daijina mono wo  
  
Kinou kara kyou e_

_  
Kyou kara asu he to_

_  
Boku-tachi wa_

_  
Aruite yuku yo…_

            Just after finishing the song, Matt saw Mimi down the tree watching him and he jumped off the tree…

            "Oh, gomen. Didn't notice you down there," said Matt. "by the way, why're you here?"

            "What do you mean why am I here?!" Mimi asked furiously. "I thought you'd hang out with me and my friends this recess! I knew it… you're avoiding us! Just because your freakin' stupid idiotic fans would get jealous if they saw you hanging out with us! I should have known better…"

            "Wait! It's not like that…"Matt interrupted.

            "Then what?"

            "It's just that… It's just that…" Matt slowly said.

            "Just what?" Mimi asked again, really irritated this time.

            "Well, I… I forgot? Hahaha…" said Matt, laughing.

            "What's so haha about that?! Now that I think about it… Hahahaha…" Mimi also burst into laughter.

            Mimi and Matt laughed like crazy.

            "Anyway, how did you know I was here?" asked Matt, interrupting their stupidity.

            "Well, Taichi said he saw you here." Mimi replied. "I didn't know you were good at playing the harmonica." Mimi changed the topic.

"I've always liked music.  It soothes my soul and calms my spirit." Matt explained. "and ever since I was a kid, I had a passion for playing the harmonica. And it was my dream to build a band and reach the moon and the stars."

"How schmaltzy."thought Mimi.

"So, Mimi, what are your plans?" Matt asked importantly.

"What do you mean? What plans?" Mimi asked in complete innocence. Honestly, she didn't know what hew was talking about then.

"For the two of us!"

"What do you mean 'for the two of us'?" Mimi really didn't know what the heck Matt was talking about.

"We've been good friends for a while, so…"

"Yeah. You're right. We've been really good friends! So…just what do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's time we become more than friends?" Matt looked as if he was asking for Mimi's ahnd in marriage.

"What? Oh no! You're joking! Very funny! Hehehe…"said Mimi. "though it looks he's really serious… what now, Mimi? THINK! THINK! Even though, you don't usually do it!"thought Mimi.

"Me? Joking? No way! Come on, Mimi, just give me an answer."Matt insisted.

"Gomen nasai, Yamato! I have to leave. Our freakin' teachers gave us a lot of darned homework, you know. Maybe, you should go home too."Mimi said as she walked away fastly.  She tried to avoid looking into his eyes as she walked away.

            When Mimi got home, she noticed she was crying. Her eyes were blurred and she had a headache.

            "What did you just do, Mimi?!" Mimi talked to herself. "I told you to think, but you didn't…. you just walked away from the school's heartthrob who is also your friend.  I can't understand! I can't understand thi darned feelings of mine! I don't want to understand! Mimi, you stupid girl! I know I like him but something told me at that time to keep my stupid feelings to myself."

Ok, I knew it was short, sorry! But, its being short is part of the story, kay? So, I'll make it up to the other chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
